A Troublesome, Tropical Vacation in Tahití
by alima21
Summary: Taducción con consentimiento autora: ataraxis. Secuela de Wanted: single,older male. SSHP. La familia Snape sale de vacaciones a Tahití con algunas compañías de más
1. Default Chapter

The Snapes: A Troublesome, Tropical Vacation in Tahiti  
  
Autora: Ataraxis  
  
Disclaimer: Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. Pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y su equipo. No gano dinero con esta historia. Todos los personajes, excepto Alicia, son de ellos.  
  
N/A: Continuación de la serie de Wanted.  
  
Traducción: Alima21  
  
Capítulo I  
  
-¡Vamos a un sitio cálido, soleado, y tan lejos de Inglaterra como sea posible!  
  
Harry quedó impactado al escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por su esposo, porque al ver a Severus, se podría pensar que nunca se aventuraría a más de tres pasos de distancia de sus calderos y sus laboratorios.  
  
-¿Estás enfermo, Severus? No sufrirás de alguna extraña dolencia, ¿verdad? ¿O quizás nuestra hija te puso bajo la maldición imperio?- lo interrogó Harry.  
  
Severus se incorporó quedándose sentado y colocó una almohada tras su espalda para sentirse más cómodo. Adoraba esos momentos de quietud, en cama con su amor justo antes de dormir, y esa noche no era una excepción. Ambos habían tenido días extremadamente ocupados y era el primer momento que en realidad podían compartir.  
  
-No, no estoy enfermo ni hechizado, es sólo que es tiempo que la familia salga de vacaciones. Hemos tenido una primavera miserable, tan húmeda, y ambos hemos trabajado muy duro y pasado poco tiempo con Alicia. Molly la ha estado cuidando cada vez con más frecuencia, y no es correcto. Ni para ella, ni para Alicia o nosotros.  
  
Harry se giró de lado y apoyó la cabeza, dejando que su mano libre acariciara arriba y abajo sobre el pijama, el cuerpo de su esposo, yendo a reposar ocasionalmente en las amadas caderas.  
  
-Cierto, nuestros negocios han ido bastante bien. Podemos permitirnos, realmente permitirnos, pasar un tiempo fuera. Así, ya decidido, ¿adónde iríamos y lo que es más importante, por cuánto tiempo?  
  
-Deberíamos dar a todo el mundo al menos una semana para informarles que vamos a cerrar nuestros negocios por un par de semanas. He estado pensando en Tahití. Suena agradable y tropical, ¿no te parece?  
  
-Oh, sí, cálido y exuberante. ¿No te hablé de las dos horas que pasé allí tratando de cazar una serpiente nativa del lugar? Fue hace unas tres semanas. Fue en medio de un viaje al Tibet y Siberia, hablando de climas contrastantes. Tahití suena perfecto. Estoy seguro de que a Alicia le encantará.  
  
Harry se inclinó realmente cerca de su compañero de vida y le dio un lento, profundo beso de agradecimiento.  
  
-Gracias, esposo mío. Es exactamente lo que la familia necesita- antes que Harry pudiera alejarse y acostarse nuevamente, Severus lo alcanzó por detrás para anclar al joven contra él y darle un gruñido bajo y sexy.  
  
-Hablando de cosas que no hemos hecho, al menos en un tiempo- se inclinó y capturó el labio inferior del otro y lo mordisqueó juguetonamente.  
  
-Mmmm, sí. Ha sido un buen tiempo, ¿verdad? Estoy en el juego si tú lo estás.  
  
-Más que juego.  
  
Severus y Harry, aunque cansados después de un largo día de trabajo, se dedicaron a asegurarse que el otro no olvidara por qué estaban juntos en primer lugar, y pasaron las siguientes horas reaprendiendo y volviendo a trazar el mapa del cuerpo de su pareja, sin preocuparse de que eventualmente tendrían que levantarse y comenzar otro extenuante día de trabajo una vez más.  
  
Antes de que se deslizaran en un agradable sueño, descansando uno en brazos del otro, ambos suspiraron y pensaron largamente en las vacaciones que les aguardaban a una semana de distancia.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Severus y yo vamos a llevar a Alicia de vacaciones y vamos a cerrar las tiendas por dos semanas mientras estamos de viaje. Dado que nos vamos a ir tanto tiempo, queremos asegurarnos de que nuestros empleados también disfruten de un tiempo libre- Harry giró el vaso de jugo entre sus manos y se sentó frente a su madre adoptiva Weasley.  
  
-Está bien. Aunque, sabes que no se trata del pago, Harry- Molly se sentó con los hombros ligeramente hundidos ante la inesperada noticia. Ansiaba llegar allí cada día, porque le daba un propósito. Pensó para si misma ¿Qué voy a hacer mientras están lejos? Dos semanas de una casa vacía todo el día. Podría ir a visitar a Bill, Claire y su hija, Charlotte. Pero Arthur odiaría no poder ir también, y seguramente no puede alejarse del Ministerio con tan corto tiempo de aviso, especialmente porque es el Ministro  
  
Harry observó la abatida mirada de Molly y se sintió mal.  
  
Quizás Severus y yo podríamos necesitar una niñera para Alicia cuando queramos estar solos. Sería como una luna de miel retrasada para nosotros dos. Estoy seguro que a Severus no le importaría que Molly nos acompañara   
  
Sonrió y estiró el brazo sobre la mesa para tomar la mano de Molly, sobresaltándola.  
  
-Molly, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? ¿Tomarlo como un pago tropical de vacaciones, hmmm? Quiero decir, Severus y yo podríamos tomar las noches como una luna de miel- el brillo en los ojos de Harry de sólo pensar lo que Severus y él podrían hacer en las noches hizo que Molly sonriera y se ruborizara.  
  
-¿Estás seguro, Harry? No me gustaría ser una intrusa en su tiempo familiar.  
  
-Para nada, no serías ninguna intrusa, más bien nos ayudarías. Por favor, di que vendrás.  
  
-Yo......yo tengo que conversarlo con Arthur. Y tú también deberías hablarlo con Severus primero. Necesito estar segura de que ambos quieren esto- colocó su otra mano sobre la de Harry y le dio un cariñoso apretón.  
  
-Está bien. Habla con Arthur para ver si puede sobrevivir sin ti un par de semanas y yo lo conversaré con Severus. Aunque estoy seguro de que dirá que sí.  
  
°°°°°°°°°  
  
-¡No!- Severus le lanzó su típica mirada furiosa.  
  
-Pero Severus, escúchame un momento y verás por qué creo que es buena idea. Siéntate y escúchame- Harry palmeó un asiento a su lado. Odiaba cuando Severus paseaba. Su túnica giraba alrededor de él, recordándole a un furioso murciélago abatiéndose sobre la habitación.  
  
-Molly puede cuidar a Alicia, especialmente en las noches, de forma que tú y yo podamos tener una luna de miel apropiada. En realidad no hemos tenido oportunidad de relajarnos y salir una noche en meses. Ambos hemos estado trabajando tan duro, que ninguno ha tenido energías. Además, confío en Molly para dejarle a Alicia. No podría decir lo mismo de algún extraño que el hotel nos pueda recomendar.  
  
El argumento de Harry era convincente, especialmente la parte de desear una apropiada luna de miel y Severus estuvo de acuerdo.  
  
°°°°°°  
  
Harry y Severus estaban esperando en la planta baja, con todo empacado listos para partir. Molly había convencido a Arthur para que la dejara ir al viaje de vacaciones, recordándole que mientras ella estaba fuera podía pasar algunas noches con Hermione y Ron o los gemelos, o incluso estar libre para jugar con sus artilugios Muggles en el cobertizo, sin tener que dar la lata. Así, Molly estaba arriba ayudando a Alicia a empacar, así como convenciendo a la pequeña de que sería mejor no llevar su varita, pues podía perderla o romperla.  
  
Harry y Severus no se habían molestado en entrar en la lucha sobre el tema con la pequeña bruja, pues sabían que perderían; Alicia tenía a sus padres girando alrededor de sus pequeños dedos. Así que mientras continuaban esperando, los dos cobardes hombres escucharon el sonido distintivo de una Aparición y el estremecimiento de sus protecciones al ser traspasadas por alguien conocido.  
  
Severus miró interrogante a su joven esposo, quien se encogió de hombros en respuesta y ambos se levantaron del sofá para contestar la puerta antes que el visitante pudiera tocar.  
  
Mientras la puerta se abría de un tirón, y se escuchaba el sonido de triunfantes pasitos que bajaban las escaleras, Harry y Severus parpadearon con sorpresa al ver a Albus Dumbledore. Y Albus estaba vestido de una manera aún más llamativa que siempre, si es que eso era posible.  
  
Antes que los anfitriones pudieran darle la bienvenida y preguntarle la razón de su presencia allí, Alicia los pasó corriendo y gritando:  
  
-¡Abuelo Albus, viniste!  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Bueno, aquí tienen una nueva secuela de wanted, ¿nos vamos todos a Tahití con ellos?. Esperamos que les guste. Besitos. 


	2. Parte II

The Snapes: A Troublesome, Tropical Vacation in Tahiti  
  
Autora: Ataraxis  
  
Disclaimer: Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. Pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y su equipo. No gano dinero con esta historia. Todos los personajes, excepto Alicia, son de ellos.  
  
N/A: Continuación de la serie de Wanted.  
  
Traducción: Alima21

Parte II

Albus acarici la espalda de Alicia mientras observaba a sus dos desconcertados muchachos. Sus ojos azules brillaron con travesura al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Se rió entre dientes en tanto Harry y Severus salían de su impresión inicial y comenzaban a cuestionar a su hija.

-Alicia, ¿invitaste a.....umhhh, el abuelo Albus a visitarnos antes de irnos de vacaciones para que se despidiera de ti?- Severus intento mantener controlado su volátil temperamento. En los escasos meses desde que Harry, y ahora Alicia, habían entrado en su vida, había intentado corregir años de abuso verbal. Era una batalla cuesta arriba, especialmente en momentos como ese. Alicia abrazó a su abuelo sustituto apretadamente mientras sacudía la cabeza. Sabía que lo que había hecho le iba a ocasionar una pequeña cantidad de problemas, y todavía no estaba preparada para enfrentarlos.

-¿No? ¿No lo invitaste?- preguntó Harry quedamente mientras se arrodillaba más cerca de su hija. Alicia sacudió la cabeza una vez más.

Harry y Severus parecían confundidos. Harry tomó a Alicia suavemente y la apartó de Albus; le dio la vuelta y se inclinó hacia su rostro, de forma que pudiera mirarla a los ojos.

-Alicia, ¿invitaste a Al....al abuelo Albus a venir con nosotros de vacaciones?

Un rápido asentimiento y Alicia se quedó ahí, esperando el inevitable estallido. Observó mientras su papá aspiraba profundamente y cerraba los puños repetidamente. Esperó una mayor explosión verbal.

Durante la confrontación, Molly había bajado a investigar. Cuando vio a Albus en la puerta, levantó una ceja interrogante, temerosa de que si decía algo, alteraría aún más la cargada atmósfera. Por una vez, no iba a reaccionar precipitadamente.

Albus capturó su mirada y asintió hacia Alicia. Molly comprendió de inmediato. No sabía lo que Alicia había querido con Hedwig siete días atrás, pero no había visto razón alguna para impedirle usar la lechuza. Le sonrió a la niña con indulgencia.

Harry levantó la vista hacia Severus con un brillo en los ojos que podía rivalizar con el de Albus. Pensaba que la situación era bastante divertida y no tenía problema con la idea de que Albus se les uniera en sus vacaciones. Severus miró a su alrededor, observó la mirada en todos los rostros y sus hombros se hundieron con resignación.

-Bien, él es de la familia. Y dado que es una vacación familiar, es bienvenido.

Alicia gritó con deleite y se lanzó en brazos de su papá y luego de su papi para mostrar su amor y agradecimiento.

Severus, aprovechando que la atención de Alicia estaba centrada en Molly, se acercó furtivamente a Albus y le habló en tono reservado.

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela?

-Mi querido muchacho, me sorprende que no lo hayas escuchado- contestó Albus en el mismo tono.

-¿Escuchar qué, Albus?- Harry se había unido a la conversación y estaba parado al lado del viejo mago.

-Estoy retirado. De hecho, ahora somos vecinos. Acabo de comprar una casa que está a no más de tres tiros de piedra de aquí.

-¿Qué?- fue la exclamación del matrimonio.

-¿Por qué no apareció la noticia en El Profeta? Es una noticia de primera página- Severus frunció el ceño mientras preguntaba. Cada mañana durante el desayuno, leía El Profeta de cabo a rabo, y ni una sola vez habían hecho mención de tan extraordinario evento.

**-**Severus, por el momento los únicos que lo saben son los miembros del Consejo y el próximo Director de Hogwarts. No será del dominio público al menos en dos semanas más. Lo cual hace que estas vacaciones sean fortuitas, pues me puedo relajar y disfrutar por un tiempo antes que comience el bombardeó con cartas y howlers a través de las lechuzas.

-Dijiste el siguiente Director y no Directora. ¿Eso significa que Minerva no ocupará el cargo?- pregunto Severus seriamente.

**-**Eso es correcto. Aunque fue nominada para la posición, lo rechazó, aduciendo que no quería dejar la enseñanza. El siguiente candidato fue el Profesor Caelid. Era el segundo en antigüedad y, asombrosamente, sin afiliación a ninguna casa, lo que lo hace perfecto para el trabajo

Harry lanzó una confundida mirada a su esposo, quien respondió a la silenciosa pregunta.

-Michael Caelid es el profesor de Runas Antiguas, o debería decir era. La señorita Granger podría hablarte más sobre él. Dado que su clase no entra dentro del currículum general, su presencia era requerida en la escuela sólo dos veces por semana- se giro hacia Albus una vez más-. ¿Asumo que tienes todo empacado y listo para acompañarnos a la exuberante y caliente Tahití?

**-**De hecho, tengo mi baúl justo aquí- palmeó su bolsillo del pecho en su colorida túnica-, y lancé un hechizo de ubicación al resto de mi guardarropa.

-Uhm, Albus, vamos a hospedarnos en un hotel muggle, por eso no estamos vistiendo túnicas- informó Harry a su mentor.

-Oh, bien, ese no es un problema difícil de corregir. Fui Profesor de Transformaciones durante un tiempo- sacó su varita y trazando la figura de un ocho, lanzó "_Consui iterum vestis_."

Los demás observaron mientras la túnica de Albus era cambiada por una camisa de colores chillones, lo que podría llamarse 'una camisa Hawaiana, que iba más allá de la chabacanería. Sus pantalones, afortunadamente, eran sencillos y de color kaki. En sus pies llevaba unos calcetines de arcoiris y unas sandalias de cuero.

-Bueno, eso es....- Severus miró al Director retirado de arriba a abajo-....es una mejora, supongo. Y ciertamente hace juego con tu personalidad, Albus.

El aludido también miró sus nuevas ropas, deteniéndose a admirar su nueva camisa.

-Sí, me queda bastante bien. Ahora estoy listo para ir de vacaciones.

Severus llamó a Dobby, quien se apareció en un parpadeo

-¿Llamó a Dobby, Amo Severus, señor?

-Sí, Dobby. Sólo quería asegurarme que tuvieras claras mis instrucciones para las próximas dos semanas que vamos a estar fuera- le dio al elfo doméstico una mirada severa.

-Oh, sí, amo Severus, Dobby está muy claro. Tengo que alimentar a Hegwig y Sliver y asegurarme que la casa permanezca impecable hasta que usted, y el amo Harry y la amita Alicia regresen.

-Bien, eso es todo. Vamos a partir en este momento- frunció el ceño cuando el elfo doméstico les deseó un viaje seguro y desapareció, a quien sabe que lugar de la casa. Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando Harry lo interrumpi

-Todo va a estar bien, amor. Dobby tiene todo bajo control.

Severus lanzó un sentido suspiro. Aferró el objeto que Arthur había concedido para que les sirviera de traslador hasta su destino. Era una lata vacía de cola, que podrían lanzar lejos en cuanto llegaran.

-Muy bien, todos. Coloquen un dedo sobre la lata y prepárense- Severus colocó la lata sobre la palma de una mano y con la otra movió su varita y activó su transportación. Con un jalón, todos habían partido.

Continuará.......

Reviews

Gala Snape: Pues no sabemos, pero creo que ya van demasiados coleados en el viaje, pero puedes preguntar, si ellos aceptan..... jejje. Besitos

Ana Rickman: Pues sí, el viejillo se apuntó en el paquete viajero, que le vamos a hacer. Siiiii, este Sevie es divino, se hace el duro pero Harry y Alicia lo derriten enseguida, ains. Besitos

elmerodeador: Sí, Albus también se unió a la cuadrilla y no podían despachar al pobre viejito con lo contento que estaba ¿verdad? ¿Playa nudista? Pues mientras no se desnuden Albus y Molly, vamos bien. Besos

nica: Pues sí, Albus también se anotó en el viaje, seguro que va a ser un paseo muyyyyyy movidito, pobre de Sevie. Besos.

Paula Moonlight: Sip, Albus también va. A nosotras nos late que Harry y Severus se van a fugar, jajjajja. Besos.

Siward: Que bueno que te guste la historia. Estamos actualizando también A camping we will go y empezamos dos historias nuevas NC 17. Las estamos publicando en slasheaven.

Azalea: Pues sí, todos nos vamos a Tahití, viejillo incluido en el paquete. Por un momento creímos que se iba hasta Dobby jajja. Besos.

Sabry: ¡Hola, feliz día del amigo más retrasado aún para ti! ¿Las mejores traductoras? ¡wow! ¿Chiqui es pariente de Albus? Miedo nos da. Besitos.

Bea-Lokyta: Si, el abuelito se unió al combo, que se le va a hacer. Besos.

Cerdo Volador: Si, como te dije en el otro review, hay muchooooo por leer jeje. Bye. Besitos


	3. capítulo 3

**The Snapes: A Troublesome, Tropical Vacation in Tahiti  
**  
Autora: Ataraxis  
  
Disclaimer: Nada es mío, nada me pertenece. Pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y su equipo. No gano dinero con esta historia. Todos los personajes, excepto Alicia, son de ellos.  
  
N/A: Continuación de la serie de Wanted.  
  
Traducción: Alima21

**Capítulo 3**

Los veraneantes aparecieron a pocos pasos de distancia del hotel, en un área apartada rodeada de árboles. Casi de inmediato notaron el cambio del tiempo, ya que habían partido al final de la tarde y ahora era el principio de la mañana.

Severus y Harry tomaron una mano de Alicia cada uno y se encaminaron hacia el hotel donde habían hecho las reservaciones. Ninguno se preocupaba por la adición de Albus a la fiesta, ya que podían transformar una cama extra y hasta modificar la habitación para alargarla de ser necesario.

Se registraron en recepción y fueron conducidos hasta su suite en el último piso.

Mientras eran acomodados, se fijaron en la pared donde los ventanales tenían vista hacia la laguna y la bahía. Era magnífica, azul y cristalina.

El carrito portaequipaje se dirigió al maletero de la suite, la mini cocina se llenó de frutas y bebidas, y las dos habitaciones situadas en extremos opuestos de la salita fueron acomodadas. Una de las habitaciones tenía una gran cama tamaño King y la otra, dos camas gemelas tamaño Queen. Cada habitación tenía su propio baño, lujosamente decorado con mármol italiano importado.

El carrito se fue y a los magos se les permitió oficialmente comenzar sus vacaciones.

-Vale, todos a desempacar y nos reuniremos aquí en diez minutos. Luego iremos abajo a ver si conseguimos algo de comer- Harry le hizo un gesto a los otros tres miembros de su _familia _para que entraran en la segunda habitación de la suite, mientras él tomaba la mano de Severus y lo jalaba a la que sería su habitación por las próximas dos semanas.

Cuando Harry cerró la puerta, Severus se abalanzó sobre su esposo y lo besó apasionadamente.

Harry suspiró contra los labios ligeramente abiertos y cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus.

-Esto es hermoso, Severus. El lugar perfecto para una luna de miel. Gracias por sugerirlo.

-¿No estuviste aquí un tiempo mientras estabas buscando aquella serpiente?- Severus levantó una mano y jugueteó con los mechones cortos y desordenados del cabello de su amor.

-Estuve, pero en el valle interior de la isla. Y estuve ahí sólo por veinte minutos. La serpiente fue fácil de conseguir- aclaró Harry, dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de Severus y relajándose.

-Bueno, ahora estaremos aquí por dos encantadoras y soleadas semanas- Severus continuó acariciando a su esposo, la cabeza, el cuello, los hombros y bajando lentamente por la espalda.

-Mmm, esto es el cielo. Entonces, ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer después de desayunar?- preguntó Harry alegre.

-Quizás explorar un poco el hotel, y luego tomar una siesta para descansar. El cambio de horario definitivamente afecta a Alicia.

Harry levantó la cabeza del confortable lugar sobre el hombro de Severus.

-¿Sólo una siesta?- sugirió con malicia.

Severus sonrió y nuevamente capturó los labios de su esposo en un beso apasionado, luego susurró contra ellos:

-Ya veremos.

°°°°°°°

La mayor parte del primer día pasó tranquilamente para la familia Snape y sus parientes adoptados. Alicia se ajustó bien al cambio de horario, pero los demás no fueron tan afortunados.

Albus se sentó con cansancio en el sofá frente a la ventana, observando como las aves descendían en picada hacia el agua con la esperanza de capturar su cena, mientras por el rabillo del ojo vigilaba cuidadosamente a la pequeña Alicia, quien mágicamente estaba haciendo bailar unas conchas marinas que había encontrado.

-Qué no daría por una poción Pepper-Up justo ahora, Severus- decía Harry mientras la pareja salía de la habitación.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Harry. Apenas son las ocho y me siento acabado. Claro que esa celestial comida de la Polinesia Francesa tiene algo que ver. Tan maravillosa cocina y tan diferente de nuestros patrones de comida inglesa- les comentó Albus, apartando su atención de quien era su nieta en todos los aspectos excepto el de la sangre.

Escuchó que Alicia chillaba con deleite y regresó su atención a ella observando, atónito, que las conchas marinas con las que estaba jugando habían sido transformadas en conejos, todas ellas, las diez.

Molly salió de su habitación al escuchar el sonido de la conmoción y observo, divertida, mientras Harry y Severus corrían a través de la salita intentando acorralar a unos afelpados conejitos grises y blancos, cuyo tamaño no era mayor que el de una mano, mientras Alicia acunaba uno contra su pecho como si sostuviera algo precioso y amado. Molly se inclinó y tomó uno que correteaba por sus pies.

Albus seguía sentado en el sofá observando las actividades que se desarrollaban en el interior de la suite a través del reflejo en el cristal de la ventana; en su regazo, un conejito estaba sentado, comiendo feliz una zanahoria.

Harry rió entre dientes cuando escuchó a Severus murmurar:

-Malditos conejos, debemos atraparlos antes que empiecen a multiplicarse naturalmente.

Una vez que Harry y Severus arrinconaron al tropel de conejitos en una esquina de la habitación del hotel, se reunieron en el sofá con Albus, exhaustos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con diez conejos?- preguntó Harry a la habitación en general.

-Transformarlos de vuelta, claro- dijo Severus glacialmente mientras miraba las nerviosas y peludas caras.

-¡No, papá, no! Por favor, déjame conservarlos- lloró Alicia, lanzándose sobre el regazo de Severus.

-Alicia, cariño, eres una bruja que tienes la habilidad de transformas objetos inanimados en criaturas vivas; hoy fueron conchas en conejos, mañana será cien árboles en serpientes. Debes aprender a controlar tu magia y tus impulsos de hacer eso, o de otra forma nuestra casa rebosará de animales que tú y sólo tú serás responsable de cuidar. Debes ser responsable con tu magia- Severus habló a su hija pausadamente y con infinita paciencia y amor. Miró hacia abajo la carita levantada de ella y vio una gran inteligencia, capacidad de amor y comprensión reflejadas allí. Severus dio una pequeña sonrisa de aceptación a su pequeña y puso los ojos en blanco mientras suspiraba-. Puedes conservar un conejito, pero el resto deben ser transformados nuevamente en conchas marinas. Y esto no tiene discusión.

Alicia se enfado y dio la vuelta para mirar a los conejos que había hecho, antes de mirar una vez más a su papá y asentir. Saltó de su regazo y fue a tomar un conejito para conservarlo. Eligió el que había sostenido al principio, cuando el fiasco comenzó.

Se lanzó hacia el sofá, se sentó entre Harry y Severus y se reclinó sobre su papi, quien colocó su brazo a su alrededor a modo de consuelo mientras observaban como Albus transformaba los otros conejitos en conchas y las conchas a su vez en una caja y varias zanahorias.

-Ahora tienes un lugar para poner tu conejito mientras estemos de vacaciones, y un poco de comida entretanto- Albus sonrió agradablemente a todos los presentes.

Alicia sonrió y luego lanzó un bostezo largo y profundo, lo que indicó a los adultos que de hecho había sido un largo día y era mejor que regresaran a su habitación antes de que estuvieran imitándola.

Harry y Severus abrazaron a su hija y le desearon buenas noches, luego observaron como los demás se retiraban a su habitación antes de dirigirse hacia la propia.

-¡Qué te parece un agradable y prolongado baño en esa maravillosa tina de mármol, solos tú, yo y algunas burbujas?- preguntó Harry a su esposo mientras la puerta de su habitación se cerraba.

-Hmm, tengo una mejor idea.¿Qué tal si tú y yo simplemente gateamos hasta la cama y dormimos?- Severus cayó con cansancio sobre la cama.

-Pobre amor, apenas es nuestro primer día de vacaciones y ya estás exhausto- Harry se sentó al l0ado de su esposo.

-Con una buena noche de sueño, mañana estaré mejor. Es sólo que el cambio de horario me ha afectado- Severus suspiró y se inclinó sobre la cama, colocando un brazo detrás de su cabeza a guisa de almohada-. ¿Disfrutaste el día, Harry?

-Como Ron diría, fue '_perverso'_- Harry se giró y se acurrucó al lado de Severus. Le encantaba estar cerca de su amor, en contacto íntimo. Sonrió torcidamente a su esposo, que rió entre dientes como respuesta.

-Sería incluso más 'perverso' si tú y yo pudiéramos empezar nuestra así llamada 'luna de miel' con un... estallido, como tu insensiblemente dirías.- Harry rió abiertamente ante la broma de Severus.

-Quizás podamos empezar nuestra luna de miel mañana en la noche. Todos deberíamos estar descansados para entonces y Molly y Albus pueden vigilar a Alicia.

-Sí- Severus elevó una mano y empezó a acariciar el cabello de Harry-. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

-¿Te refieres además de tener una sesión interminable de sexo?- Harry rió nuevamente y Severus palmeó juguetonamente su trasero-. No sé, quizás una cena tranquila y hermosa y luego un paseo alrededor de la laguna tomados de la mano, antes de retirarnos a nuestra habitación y tomar un prolongado baño de tina y un masaje, para luego hacer el amor lentamente- los dedos de Harry bailaron sobre el pecho de Severus.

Severus sonrió, la descripción de lo que Harry deseaba hacer al día siguiente en la noche sonaba como el paraíso, y así se lo dijo a su amado.

-Bueno, estamos en el paraíso, y apenas puedo esperar hasta mañana- murmuró Harry mientras caía dormido lentamente, calmado por la relajante sensación de Severus acariciando su cabello.

Severus susurró:

-Y yo.

Sacó su varita utilizando el brazo que había estado usando de almohada y cambió las ropas de diario de ambos por sus pijamas, llamó una ligera manta que estaba en el pequeño sofá cercano y atrajo a Harry más cerca de él antes de caer también dormido, en un sueño plagado de cálida brisa de verano, agua lamiendo la orilla y sol brillante.

Continuará.....

**Disculpen por el retraso con esta historia pero la autora no actualizó hasta ahora. Esperamos que no se tarde tanto con el próximo capítulo. Gracias por su paciencia. Besitos**

**REVIEWS**

**Ni€a**: Sorry por el cambio del nombre, ya tenemos la € del euro jaja. Aquí tienes el comienzo de las vacaciones. Besitos.

**Ana Rickman**: Ya llegaron Tahití y Sev y Harry quieren comenzar su luna de miel, a ver si lo consiguen . Besitos

**Paula Moonlight**: Sip, la verdad es que tener al viejito como vecino no es una perspectiva muy agradable. Menos mal que en el viaje va a servir como niñero jajja. Besitos.

**Sailor Earth**: Gracias mosquetera. Parece que Severus está teniendo más paciencia que lo habitual. Como 0que entre Harry y Alicia le mandaron un imperio . Besitos.

**Siward**: Disculpa por la tardanza pero la autora no había actualizado. Esperamos te hayan gustado los NC-17. Besitos.

**Gala Snape**: Pues si de Harry depende, sí, Sev va a volver más cansado de lo que se fue jajja. Esperamos que te siga gustando. Besitos.

**Azalea**: Es que no necesitaban perico, llevaron a Albus jajja. Esperemos que no encuentren a nadie más. Besitos.

**Cerdo Volador**: Gracias amiguita, ojalá te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Besitos.

**Jaen-snape**: No queremos librarnos de ti, nos encantan tus review. Alicia siguió haciendo de las suyas, y como que ahí no va a terminar la cosa. Besitos.


End file.
